helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartsx2
Heartsx2 ''(ハートx2)'' is an all girl J-Pop group under Hello! Project. The group consists of six members of the Hello!Project DIVAS. and was formed May 3, 2013. Members Current Members First Generation (2013) *Nakamura Yuki (中村由紀; ) - Leader *Yoshida Maria (吉田マリア; ) - Sub-Leader Second Generation (2018) *Iida Naho (飯田奈穂; ) *Hattori Chie (服部千恵; ) *Kalani Grace (カラニ・グレース; ) *Satonaka Riyu (里中りゆ; ) Former Members First Generation (2013) *Suzuki Ami (鈴木亜美; ) - Graduated 2017/05/28; Leader from 2013/05/05 to 2017/05/23 *Wada Chinami (和田ちなみ; ) - Left 2014/11/01 *Yamakami Takara (山上タカラ; ) - Graduated 2017/12/03 *Sakurada Hina (桜田ひな; ) - Graduated 2018/03/01 History 2013 The formation of Heartsx2 was announced May 5, 2013. The group consists of six members, all of them being from the Hello!Project DIVAS.. The group's leader was chosen to be Suzuki Ami (by seniority and age) and the group's image is to be "young and spunky". On June 14, Heartsx2 debut single, FREAKY RIDE / Double Hearts was released. It sold 176,385 copies. On July 1, Heartsx2 second single,Kakumei Tekina Tatakai was announced. It will be released on September 19, 2013. On July 19, Heartsx2 will have a mini live to promote the group. On October 22, Heartsx2 third single, Hikaru Monotachi / Happy Happy Dance!, which will be released on January 23, 2014. Heartsx2, along with Intense♥ participated in the H!P DIVAS. 2013 December concert performances. 2014 On November 1, Wada Chinami left the group due to disagreement among the company and her family about her contract. 2015 In March, Heartsx2 had their first national tour. The tour ran from March 14 to May 23. 2016 On December 20, Heartsx2's leader, Suzuki Ami, announced her graduate from the group in order to focus on becoming a voice actor. She would graduate from the group during their 2017 Spring Tour. 2017 On March 4, Yamakami Takara announced her graduation from the group in order to focus on an acting career. She would graduate during the group's Fall Tour. On May 28, Suzuki Ami graduated from the group. Nakamura Yuki was made sub-leader, while Yoshida Maria was made sub-leader. On June 5, Heartsx2 announced an audition to find new members for the group. The audition would run from June 6 to the end of December. On December 3, Yamakami Takara graduated from the group. 2018 On January 12, Sakurada Hina announced her graduation to focus on her high school and to pursue university. She would graduate on March 1, with her last event as a Heartsx2 member being on February 27. On February 15, it was announced that Heartsx2 would be receiving new members on March 3. On March 1, Sakurada Hina graduated from the group. On March 3, four girls were added to the line up. Iida Naho and Satonaka Riyu were found through the Heartsx2 audition, Kalani Grace joined from the Fantasy Rookies program, and Hattori Chie from the Hello!Project DIVAS. Their member colors were assigned the same day. Discography Singles #2013.06.14 FREAKY RIDE / Double Hearts #2013.09.19 Kakumei Tekina Tatakai #2014.01.23 Hikaru Monotachi / Happy Happy Dance! #2014.07.13 MERMAID POWER / Maybe Koi no Button #2014.12.16 WONDERLAND JAM / Fuyu no Monogatari #2015.06.28 Kiben! / Watashi wa ue ni Iku Koto ga Dekimasen #2015.10.07 Munouna Sodatsu / Tachiagatte, Sakebi! / PLAYER #2016.02.03 Meguru Haru / BE MY VALENTINE / Watashi na Kokoro #2016.06.28 Home Run! / Youkei (ホームラン！ / 溶液; Home Run! / Solution) #2016.10.07 Amagami Hime / Mae Shika Mukanee / Ramune no Nomikata (甘噛み姫 / 前しか向かねえ / ラムネの飲み方; Play-Biting Princess / Gotta Face Forward / How to Drink Ramune) #2017.01.16 I'M GONNA BE A STAR #2017.05.01 Renai Sousenkyo #2017.11.08 Bokutachi no Future / I like you. #2018.04.17 Anata / Chanto Mite Choudai (あなた / ちゃんと見てちょうだい; You / Look at Me) #2018.08.02 Ii Wake Dake de mo Kiite / Kokoro Message (いいわけだけでも聞いて / 心メッセージ; Even if it's an excuse, I want to hear it / Heart Message) #2018.12.15 FREAKOUT / Aozora no Sign (FREAKOUT / 青空のサイン; The Blue Sky's Sign) #2019.04.26 I'm So Picky #2019.06.26 LIAR #2019.10.18 WE GO NOW Albums #2016.04.18 THE FIRST HEART #2017.04.01 All to Myself #2018.10.10 Ima Kara Hajimari (今から始まり; Now It Begins) Trivia *Tsunku's said the group's image is to be "young and spunky" and to blow the minds of all their fans with each little step they take. *Yoshida had withdrawn from the DIVAS. but chose to stay under UP FRONT PROMOTION. *Suzuki is the only 1st generation DIVAS. in the group. *Akami stated that every member has their own unique voice and that is one of the main reasons why they were chosen to form Heartsx2. Category:Heartsx2 Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Six Member Groups Category:Heartsx2 Members Category:Heartsx2 Concerts Category:Heartsx2 Singles Category:Heartsx2 Albums Category:First Generation DIVAS. Category:Fourth Generation DIVAS.